Issey Deusa Demoniaca
by kitsune.yamazaky
Summary: e se o pai de issey conhece-se genma saotome , e este levou issey junto com ranma em sua viagem de treinamento , e se em jusenkyou ele caiu em uma terma e quando saiu tropeçou e caiu em outra ? , vejamos


e se o pai de issey conhece-se genma saotome , e este levou issey junto com ranma em sua viagem de treinamento , e se em jusenkyou ele caiu em uma terma e quando saiu trope ou e caiu em outra ? , vejamos

cross over DxD Highschool x Ranma 1/2 sub cross over oh my godness e witch blade

AVISO EU N O POSSUO DxD Highschool , Ranma 1/2 , Oh my Godness / OH Megamy-Sama , Witch Blade ou qualquer outro tra o de qualquer historia que eu peguei para criar esta historia

bem eu possuo os OC'S que eu criar e tudo o que eu tenho em minh casa ... o que n o e muito ... * depre o * ... assim aproveitem a historia

\- Fala -' sussurro '  
-" penssamento "  
* a o *

capitulo 0 - prologo

* cidade de fuyuki um lugar tranquilo e calmo para se viver , isso e se voc n o fosse um conhecedor do lado sobre-natural do mundo , mais deixando isso de lado encontramo-nos observando um jovem de uns 5 anos deitado no sofa vendo televis o , mais parecia deprimido e dasanimado , este jovem era hyudo . issey , um jovem que em uma outra linha do tempo teria se tornado um pervertido por ouvir um velho tarado falando sobre seios a c u aberto no parque para as crian as ouvirem , e que isso teria desencadeado muitas situa es , comicas na maior parte do tempo , mas este n o e o caso aqui , hyoudo issei , estava deitado vendo televis o , mais deprimido por causa que seu amigo illyna tinha se mudado com sua familia para outro pa s , e logo ouve-se batidas na porta e ele vai atende-la *

issey : sim ja estou indo !

* e ao abrir a porta ele viu um senhor de uns 20 e poucos anos , talveiz trinta , com um quimono , oculos e um len o amarrado em sua cabe a , ao seu lado estava um jovem garoto por volta de uns 7 anos com cabelos pretos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo , olhos azuis e parecia usar uma roupa de um artista marcial chines que ele viu em algum filme , este dois eram saotome genma e saotome ranma *

isseY : sim senhor o que foi ?

* pergunta issey olhando para os dois e logo genma limpa a garganta e diz *

genma : ola meu jovem eu me chamo saotome genma , e este e meu filho , saotome ranma , aqui n o passaria a ser a residencia de n o ?

issey : sim , ele e meu pai eu me chamo , e um praser conhece-lo genma-san , ja vou chama-lo

* diz issey educadamente e corre ate o escritorio de seu pai , e lhe diz e logo shin desce e atende genma , e issey vai para o sofa ver televis o *

shin : oh meu bom amigo genma-san , e bom velo ainda vivo , o que o traz aqui n o o vejo desde a epoca do treinamento com o velho mestre hopposay

* diz shin e estremesse com a menss o do velho gnomo e trol pervertido e do treinamento infernal que ele , suon e genma passaram *

genma : apenas passei para ver um velho amigo antes de iniciar a jornada de forma o de meu filho , mas o que acontece com o seu ?

shin : oh ? , isso ele esta apenas um pouco deprimido por seu nico amigo ter se mudado com a sua familia para outro pa s , depois que est sentimento passar vou come ar a treina-lo

genma : isso n o e muito bom , na verdade e um desperdicio a sua verss o da escola de vale-tudo tem muto mais potencia que a minh ou a de suon , por mais que me doa admitir isso , desperdi a-la assim ...

shin : meu plano original era come ar quando ele tinha oito anos , para n o prejudicar seu corpo ainda em forma o , mais eu sei o que voc quer dizer . e alem do mais minh mulher me mataria se eu fize-se isso

* genma estremesseu com a memoria de sua mulher e o contrato de seppuku que ele fez com ela , para ela deixa-lo levar seu filho nesta jornada de treinamento e logo , genma teve um sorriso escuro no rosto *

genma : diga shin-kun , por que n o deixa eu levar o garoto comigo e treina-lo junto de meu filho ? , para fazer mais crivel podemos ter que simular uma derrota sua para mim , para que quando sua mulher chega-se , ela ve , que voc foi batido e penssar que seu filho foi sequestrado ? , mais eu precisaria de dinheiro para roupas e alimentos para poder levar mais uma crian a alem de ranma-kun aqui , eu diria talvez dois ou tr is milh es de y ns

shin : voc continua tortuoso como sempre em genma-kun , e tambem um bastardo ganancioso que nunca muda , mais tudo bem , eu tambem vou deixa-lo levar os manuscritos de minh s tecnicas com a condi o que voc enssine as tecnicas secretas do meu estilo apenas ao meu filho , de acordo ? ah e m o deixe de certificar-se que ele aprende tambem academicamente e n o apenas da arte

genma : de acordo velho amigo , oh , mais e quanto ao pacto com as familias , voc nunca pareceu concordar com isso naquela epoca , e agora ?

shin : eu ainda n o concordo genma , na minh opini o , e issey esta fora do acordo , pois n o vou for ar meu filho em um casamento arranjado , se ele no futuro vier a conhecer e se apaixonar por uma das filhas de suon , ai e com ele , afora isso n o o for arei

genma : tudo bem se esta e sua decis o , ent o depois de pegar tudo isso , prepare-se pois voc vai perder para mim

* shin vai buscar as coisas de seu filho , o dinheiro , os pergaminhos com as tecnicas simples e as duas primeiras tecnicas secretas ( pois apesar de tudo ele sabia como genma era ) o dinheiro , e apois isso shin colocou issey inconsciente , e apois isso genma e ele lutaram e genma colocou shin inconsciente com hematomas , cortes e pontos de press o e saiu de la levando issey nos bra os e ranma seguindo-o *

* e assim genma , issey e ranma , iniciaram sua jornada de treinamento *

cinco anos depois

* saotome genma um homen gordo , careca de oculos , qualquer um que o visse n o achava muita coisa dele , mais ele era um residuo mestre de artes marciais , apesar de seus defeitos , pilantra , bebado , ladr o e muitos outro ... saotome ranma um garoto de cabelos pretos em um rabo de cavalo , olhos azuis , pele morena do sol e um olhar que dizia que tinha tanto habilidade e arrogancia ... hyoudo issey um garoto um pouco menor que ranma cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos avermelhados ( pensem na cor dos olhos de senju tsunade ) , um olhar que dizia que ele estava aborrecido e irritado em seu rosto , mais que tinha muito poder *

ranma : pops , voc ao menos sabe se estamos indo na dire o certa ?

* dizia renma e logo issey viu uma placa na floresta e se aproximou e leu com cuidado , o seu mandarim era do nivel de uma crian a aprendendo a ler mais era cem vezes melhor que o de genma *

issey : bem , se eu n o estou errado , faltam so mais 10 KM nessa dire o ... * falou apontando na dire o * ... para chegarmos la , mas como eu disse , se eu n o estiver enganado ou ... a placa esteja ao contrario

genma : he , ao menos a promessa que eu fiz com shin que voc iria aprender este material chato e sem valor , est servindo para algo afinal ... * diz genma com um tom de orgulho em sua voz e ent o franziu a testa e disse * ... vamos chegar la antes do anoitecer , se n o voc s gakis ingratos v o ficar sem jantar

issey/ranma : hay shishou/pop's

ranma : tambem ajuda que shin-san , era uma boa pessoa realmente , as vezes me faz penssar em como ele poderia ser um amigo seu

genma : mais respeito boy , shin-san , eu e mais um amigo treinamos sobre o mesmo mestre , e nossa amizade come ou naquela epoca , menos papo e mais caminhada cheguem la antes do anoitecer

* e logo os tr is chegaram a jusenkyou e ainda s o dezesseis horas e vinte e tr is minutos , e logo um homenzinho gordo vestindo um uniforme militar verde , com um bigode estilo hittler e oculos disse *

guia de jusenkyou : oh , ola e bem vindos honoraveis clientes ne , est s s o as fontes amaldi oadas de jusenkyou por favor notem ...

genma : he , finalmente chegamos , andem logo seus molengas , ou nada de jantar para voc s dois

* e logo os tr is pulam sobre os bambus acima das fontes termais , e o guia arregala os olhos e fica quase com a mesma espress o que o famoso quadro " o grito " *

guia : oh n o honoraveis clientes , por favor saiam dai e muito terrivel e perigoso este lugar n .

* issey que ouviu o grito do guia disse antes da luta come ar *

issey : estou com o sentimento que deveriamos ouvi-lo

genma : bleh voc esta ficando mole garoto , defenda-se ou vai ser o primeiro a cair

issey : me recuso a continuar enquanto o homem que atende este lugar n o disser a mim por que e perigoso ou por que eu n o devia estar aqui

* diz issey pulando de volta para onde o guia estava e genma resmungou sobre alguem ficar sem o jantar e come ou a lutar contra ranma e logo , ranma consseguiu derruba-lo em uma fonte , e chamou a aten o do guia enquanto ele come ava a explicar os maus de jusenkyou a issey *

guia : oh n o honoravel cliente caiu na fonte do panda afogado , historia tragica de um panda que se afogou ah mais de quinhentos anos atraz

* e saindo do lago enveis de genma era , um panda , que atacou ele que devido ao atordoamento , n o consseguiu desviar a tempo e foi jogado em outra fonte *

guia : oh n o jovem cliente caiu na fonte nyaniuchuran , a historia tragica de uma jovem que se afogou ah mais de mil anos atraz

* e issey n o consseguiu segurar e riu abertamente do que aconteceu aos dois , que os fizeram olhar para ele com os olhos estreitos , e logo os dois apareceram ao seu lado o pegaram e o jogaram em dire o as fontes e este caiu em uma *

guia : ah n o agora mais jovem cliente , caiu na fonte da arcanjo afogada , historia tragica de uma arcanjo que se afogou ah mais de mil e novecentos anos atraz

* e saiu issey da gua mais agora tinha uma altura de uma pessoa adulta , cabelos louros encaracolados , pele palida e suave , curvas que fariam inveja a muitas mulheres , um busto e quadril conssideraveis , e 10 longas e brilhantes asas douradas estilo angelicais , e uma aura en torno de sim ao mesmo tempo maternal e enlouquecida de raiva , e por n o estar acostamado con suas asas acabou trope ando e caindo em outra fonte , e o guia fez novamente a express o do quadro o grito e disse *

guia : muito ruim , joven cliente agora ca u na fonte da demon-lord , historia trajica de uma lorde demoniaco que se afogou ah mais de doiz mil e seissentos anos atraz

* e issey ao sair da fonte agora sua aparencia tinha um grande bronzeado como se tive-se passado o dia inteiro na praia , seu olho esquerdo era azul e o outro era violeta , se possivel seus atributos femininos ficaram mais avantajados e sedutores , seu cabelo agora era longo ate a altura de suas coxas , nas cores prata e dourados ainda tinha suas 10 asas douradas mais ganhou mais quatro pares tambem angelicais so que na cor negra meia-noite , e esalava ao mesmo tempo uma aura maternal , assascina e enrraivecida , que faria mesmo sirzer , michel , azazel e kokabiel se abrassarem juntos e chorarem como crian as quando s o for adas por seus irm os mais velhos a assastirem ah um filme de terror que envolvem fantasmas , bruxas e todos os outros tipos de monstros , e era desse mesmo geito que o panda e a garota ruiva estavam no momento com o panda segurando uma placa que dizia " eu acho que n o foi uma boa ideia " , e o guia exclamando muitas desculpas a issey , que agora tinha tambem alguns raios roxos crepidando por suas m os e o panda levantava outra placa , " definitivamente n o foi uma boa ideia " *

\- algumas horas depois -

* encontramos um grupo que conssistia em um tipo de arcanjo contaminado mais n o totalmente ca do , um panda mais com cor roxa no lugar da pelagem branca e um pouco de fuma a saindo de seus pelos , uma ruiva com olhos roxos alguns cortes e arranh es e sinais de queimaduras em seu corpo , dentro de uma pequena cabana de um homenzinho gordo e de uniforme militar , o panda segurava um cartaz que dizia " pandas est o em extin o , por favor n o me mate " e a ruiva estremessia com um pouco de medo , estes eram hyoudo issey a arcanjo contaminada , saotome genma o panda maltratado e saotome ranma a jovem ruiva que levou uma surra *

\- FIM DESTE CAPITULO -

cenas do proximo capitulo

issey : ent o tem algum lugar onde podemos consseguir uma cura permanente ou informa es sobre uma ?

guia : ela disse , por qu deixou sua filha e seu panda comerem o premio da vitoria de shampoo ?

colonia : entendo ent o voc veio buscar abrigo aqui ?  



End file.
